lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Saurons man
--DarkLantern (talk) 00:06, August 13, 2012 (UTC) About the Snaga page Saurons Man, this is HiddenVale. I'm letting you know that you are ... A: ...missing spaces after commas (not the biggest deal) in all of your edits B: ...have no proof of the "cannibalism" and the "constant torture" from Uruks. And it IS especially in Cirith Ungol; you should know that. This is not a site for fan-fiction. HiddenVale (talk) 23:51, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Saurons Man, ive looked at some of your pages, are you sure about the Morannon orcs and other such orc pages are real? Also is there any proof in books? Vangis19 (talk) 12:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for intruding.. Um, actually Morannon Orcs do exist, outsde of the books, Master Vangis, and so do the others EXCEPT for Uruk Sappers, which is to be deleted. (Vangis, you should "vote" for its deletion on the page's talk-page.)Also, if you are so mad about my "Snaga" page,HiddenVale, then you should talk to the creators of "The Land Of Shadow.com".I didn't create what snagae do,I just did it because Land Of Shadow didn't post their info on here.Go on that website and search for "Orcish Beastiariy", do it.And guess what, before I got black Uruk hai from the book, I got them from that exact website. Mines of Lugburz Can you please justify this more, where exactly in the book does it "say" not "imply" that such a place exists.--DarkLantern (talk) 07:23, August 26, 2012 (UTC) The Black Pits do exist, Sir Dark Lantern; Saurons Man has just been putting unprovable information into it, see? HiddenVale (talk) 21:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Very sorry, I was just bored and I meant to say "The black pits", I'll do that right now, thx for noticing. Saurons man (talk) 19:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC)Saurons man (talk) 03:14, August 26, 2012 (UTC) And Saurons man, PUT SPACES AFTER PERIODS AND COMMAS! That is first grade grammar. Seriously. HiddenVale (talk) 21:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Wow, chill. Just coz its summer, it does not mean you can lecture me about everything in an additude. I mean, thanks for reminding me, but don't get too overworked. I know where you can get angry at people. YOUTUBE! I mean, they have thousands of people there with worse grammar then me, and I'm younger than most of them. Saurons man (talk) 08:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) First, you commited a fallacy in your Youtube statement, secondly, this is a WIKI for one of the greates storylines ever written, and thirdly, summer has NOTHING to do with this. Put spaces after your periods and commas. It's quite simple. And I also don't worry about YouTube at all... ...it's one of the many haven of trash on the internet. Bad grammar from Users actually goes well with it, in a way. HiddenVale 20:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I agree with you saying that this is the greatest storyline ever, and also youtube is only good for its videos. And please leave me alone, I could be younger than you, or possibly not, depending on ages. I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just asking you to quit typing helpful things and being rude at the same time. Saurons man, 11:27, August 30, 2012 (UTC)